pixarfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Inside Out: The Series
Inside Out: The Series (most commonly known as simply Inside Out) is a CGI-animated comedy series created by Disney Television Animation in co-production with Pixar Animation Studios. It is loosely based off the 2015 film, Inside Out and aired on ABC on September 27, 2015. Premise Joy, Sadness, Disgust, Fear and Anger star in the show. They control Riley through her day and making sure that she is whether happy, mad, sad, frightened or grossed out. Characters Emotions Riley * Joy (voiced by Amy Poehler; Jessica Chastain in season 2): She is the leader of the emotions. In Season 2, she has a book with sources of information. * Fear (voiced by Bill Hader): He is responsible for keeping an eye on dangerous entities and controlling Riley to be safe from them. * Sadness (voiced by Phyllis Smith): She is the saddest of the group. She may screw things up by accidentally touching Riley's memory orbs, thus making Riley sad. * Disgust (voiced by Mindy Kaling): She basically keeps Riley away from poisonous objects. She has a very strong dislike of broccoli. * Anger (voiced by Lewis Black): He is grumpy, bad-tempered and impatient. When he is insulted enough, he goes into a destructive outrage. Mrs. Andersen * Riley's Mom's Fear (voiced by Kath Soucie) * Riley's Mom's Disgust (voiced by Tara Strong) * Riley's Mom's Anger (voiced by Paula Pell) * Riley's Mom's Sadness (voiced by Lori Alan) * Riley's Mom's Joy (voiced by Russi Taylor) Mr. Andersen * Riley's Dad's Joy (voiced by Tony Anselmo) * Riley's Dad's Sadness (voiced by Dee Bradley Baker) * Riley's Dad's Anger (voiced by Pete Docter) * Riley's Dad's Disgust (voiced by Chris Diamantopoulos) * Riley's Dad's Fear (voiced by Carlos Alazraqui) Peter * Peter's Anger (voiced by Dee Bradley Baker) * Peter's Fear (voiced by Dee Bradley Baker) * Peter's Joy (voiced by Frank Welker) * Peter's Disgust (voiced by Dee Bradley Baker) * Peter's Sadness (voiced by Dee Bradley Baker) Recurring characters * Riley Andersen (voiced by Kaitlyn Dias): The 12-year old girl who houses her five emotions. She has an interest of hockey. * Riley's mother (voiced by Diane Lane): She may be overprotective towards her daughter, but deep down, she loves her. * Riley's father (voiced by Kyle MacLachlan): He loves his wife, his daughter and pet puppy, but doesn't always understand them very well. * Peter (voiced by Dee Bradley Baker): Riley's pet beagle puppy. Whenever Riley comes home from school, he usually jumps up to greet his owner. Antagonists * Jangles (voiced by Jim Cummings): The evil clown who is the worst nightmare of Riley. * Dr. Whatever It Is (voiced by Steven Blum): Matt's mortal enemy who plans to destroy Riley's happiness. Other characters * Forgetters Paula and Bobby (voiced by Roz Ryan and Rob Paulsen): They have a very strong interest of the annoying TripleDent gum commercial and send it to the Headquarters for no apparent reason. * Matt (voiced by Dana Carvey): He is Joy's high-skilled twin brother. * Larry (voiced by Dana Carvey): Riley's booger-picking cousin. * Subconscious Guards Frank and Dave (voiced by Peter Browngardt and Tom Kenny) * Bumblebee (voiced by Adam DeVine) Locations * San Francisco: Riley's new homeplace. * Riley's mind: That is where most of the episodes take place. * Headquarters: Where the emotions control Riley. * Long Term Memory: That is where Paula and Bobby observe obsolete memories. * Memory Dump: Where useless memory orbs are kept. There is a staircase on the edge of the abyss, allowing the emotions to exit the dump. * Subconscious: That is where Riley's greatest fears are located in. * Dream Productions: Where Riley's dreams are filmed like movies. * Imagination Island: That is where Riley's make-believe aspects are. In Twin's Visit, there is even a beach section. Crew * Pete Docter - Executive Producer * Ronnie Del Carmen - Executive Producer/Supervising Director * Tom De Rosier - Line Producer * Stephen James Taylor - Music Composer (episodes) * Randy Newman - Music Composer (main title sequence, title cards and credits) * Roberts Gannaway - Director * Tony Craig - Director * Tom Ruegger - Writer * Sherri Stoner - Writer Episodes Season 1 (2015) Season 2 (2015-16) On October 23, 2015, it is announced that the show will be renewed for a second season, consisting of 27 11-minute episodes. It is also announced that Jessica Chastain will replace Amy Poehler as the voice of Joy. Noticeable Changes * Joy's eyes are now green. * Fear has a slightly darker skin color. Category:3D animated televsion shows